vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Shepard
|-|Male Shepard= |-|Female Shepard= Summary The games protagonist of Mass Effect franchise is Commander Shepard, who, in true BioWare fashion, is customizable right down to their sex, a human Systems Alliance Marine and a graduate of the N7 special forces program whose gender, appearance and outlook are determined by the player. In the first game, Shepard is selected to be the first human Spectre, an elite agent of the Council. After stumbling upon a Prothean beacon and Saren's plans, Shepard sets out on a quest to stop Saren and save the galaxy from his attempts to bring back the Reapers. In the second game, Shepard is killed in a surprise attack by the Collectors. But since s/he's too valuable to let stay dead, Shepard is resurrected by Cerberus, a staunchly pro-human group with an, at best, checkered history with the rest of the galaxy. After forming an uneasy alliance with the extremist group, Shepard begins building a team for a suicide mission to stop the Collectors and their mass-human abductions. In the final game, the Reapers began their final assault on the galaxy, and it's up to Shepard to rally the disparate peoples of the galaxy together in their darkest hour to repel the threat of extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | High 8-C | At least 8-B | 7-C | At least 8-A Name: Commander John/Jane (default names) Shepard, (possibly) The Butcher of Torfan Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male/Female (no canonically confirmed gender, can be played as either male or female) Age: 29 during Mass Effect, 31 during Mass Effect 2, around 32 during Mass Effect 3 Classification: Synthetically Enhanced Human, Spacer/Earthborn (default pre-service history)/Colonist, Sole Survivor (default psychological profile)/War Hero/Ruthless, Soldier/Engineer/Biotic, Alliance Navy Commander, Commander of the Normandy, Council Spectre, (Former) Free-form Cerberus Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Adrenaline Rush), expert marksman, expert grenadier, expert hth combatant, Low Regeneration (higher with medi-gel), Invisibility (via Tactical Cloak), Mass Manipulation (Can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his/her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with his/her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Hacking (such as Hacking, Decryption, Electronics, AI Hacking, Sabatoge and Overload), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Barriers, Barrier and Tech Armor), Energy Blasts (In the Form of Biotic Explosion, Shockwave, Incinerate, Nova and Flare), Gravity Manipulation (In the form of Singularity), Mind Manipulation (In the form of Dominate), Absorption (In the form of Energy Drain and Reave), Biotic Charge, Warp, Damping, etc. Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon)| Large Building level with regular melee (he/she Is physically strong enough to contend with the Shadow Broker), City Block level with biotically amplified punches (Can defeat Wrex in H2H)| City Block/City Block level+ with High Explosives Rounds/Grenades| Town level with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)), Biotics can tank missiles equal to this calculation as biotic energy can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. | At least Multi-City Block level+ with heavy weaponry (The M-920 Cain can destroy a Hades Cannon in 1 shot should be more durable than the [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Human-Reaper Human-Reaper]) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat, movement and reaction speed (Comparable to James Vega), Massively Hypersonic via Adrenaline Rush Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker), Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification (Lifted a Geth Colossus ) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Physically capable of smashing large metal crates noted as being "fragile", that's kind of relative when discussing metal packaging and going hand to hand with the Shadow Broker), Higher with biotically amplified punches Durability: At least Large Building level (Can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury, took a full body charge from a Krogan that is Wrex's peer, who can destroy drop shuttles) without kinetic barriers, likely Town level (Comparable to high end biotics who can tank missiles equal to this calculation) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Considering he does countless missions to save the world and with only a few short periods of rest) Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry (in theory anyway to their hypersonic muzzle velocities, hard to say if he/she has the marksmanship skills to put their range to practical use, though), several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches, extended human melee range with the Omni-blade Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, sub-machine gun and pistol, an Omni-tool (multipurpose tech), grenades, a biotic amp. Various heavy weapons, ranging from simple grenade launchers to freeze rays and singularity launchers. Intelligence: Very resourceful (Depending on his/her back story, Commander Shepard could have either been the sole survivor of a Thresher Maw attack or have single-handedly staved off the invading ground force on Elysium for an extended period of time until reinforcements arrived, all before the events of the first game), competent military commander, and leader, excels in anything combat related, excellent firearm proficiency Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers fail to deflect attacks with a high enough energy to surface area ratio (Can safely deflect high-velocity projectiles in-universe, but fail to be effective against in-universe melee attacks and directed energy weapons). The shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Classes * Soldier: Soldiers are pure combat specialists: no one is tougher or more suited to taking down enemies with barrages of gunfire. Soldiers have thorough weapons training and can use all special ammo types as well as grenades. High-level operatives are outfitted with ocular synaptic processors that allow them to focus on targets with lethal accuracy. * Engineer: Engineers are tech specialists, the most effective class at disabling the defense of the toughest enemies or incapacitating them to render them harmless. In combination with their weapons training, Engineers have the unique ability to spawn combat drones that can harass enemies or force them out of entrenched cover positions. * Adept: Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. While they lack advanced combat training, they are the best at defeating enemies without firing a shot. They are outfitted with L5x implants that can spawn a micro-singularity, damaging enemies and pulling them into the air. * Infiltrator: Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists with the unique ability to cloak themselves from visual and technological detection. Their inventory is stacked with a wide variety of weapons, equipment, and powers. Infiltrators are deadly at any range, but particularly so with a sniper rifle. When scoping a target, superior reflexes take over, time momentarily slows down, and the Infiltrator finds an easy picking. * Sentinel: Sentinels are unique, bringing both tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. In addition to complete weapons training, Sentinels are equipped with an advanced shield that makes taking cover much less necessary and rushing their enemies much more productive. This armor system can also be detonated to blast nearby enemies. * Vanguard: Vanguards are feared for their high-risk, high-reward combat style, closing quickly on enemies and destroying them at short range with weapons and biotic abilities. They are outfitted with L5n implants, enabling them to perform a biotic charge that strikes the opponent with incredible force while bringing the Vanguard in for close-range combat. Combat: * Adrenaline Rush: A power granted to the Soldier class. For a brief moment it slows down time around the player, giving a small window to line up the perfect head-shot with the sniper rifle or other weapons, as well as increasing the damage dealt, including melee damage. * Concussive Shot: '''A power, exclusive to the Soldier class. When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. * '''Frag Grenade: '''Throws a frag granade. * '''Marksman: '''Increases weapon damage and fire rate for a short time. * '''Carnage: '''Tears enemies apart with a vicious blast. * '''Overkill: Increases weapon damage and fire rate for assault rifles for a short time. * Assassination: '''Increases the damage of the next sniper rifle shot. * '''Adrenaline Burst: '''Resets cooldown of all powers * '''Immunity: '''Increases damage resistance for a short time. * '''Unity/Medi-Gel: '''Heals and revives fallen squadmates. * '''Fortification: '''Fortify the strength of one's shields as well as increases melee damage for a short time. * '''Flashbang Grenade: '''Throw a flashbang grenade to stun enimies for a short time. * '''Inferno Grenade: '''Throw a fiery grenade. * '''Proximity Mine: '''Set a ground mine to blow up enemies. * '''Sticky Grenade: Throws a grenade that sticks to enemies. * Lift Grenade: Throws a grenade that suspends enemies in the air. * Cluster Grenade: Throw multiple grenades at once. Ammo: * Disruptor Ammo: '''Tears through kinetic shields and synthetic enemies. * '''Incendiary Ammo: '''Tears through armored enemies, setting them on fire. * '''Cryo Ammo: '''Freezes enemies, turning them to ice. * '''Armor-Piercing Ammo: '''Tears through armored targets * '''Shredder Ammo: '''Tears through organic enemies * '''Warp Ammo: '''Tears through armor and forcefields. '''Biotics: * Throw: '''Hurls enemies in the air with a mass effect field. * '''Lift: '''Suspends enemies in the air for a short time * '''Pull: '''Pulls enemies off the ground and into the air for a short time. * '''Warp: '''Warps enemy defenses with a mass effect field. * '''Barrier: '''Creates a forcefield to protect oneself from damage. * '''Stasis: '''Traps enemies with a stasis field, leaving them vulnerable to attack for a short time. * '''Singularity: '''Traps enemies in a singularity field. * '''Charge: '''Increase the mass of one's body and charges at enemies with great force. * '''Nova: Punches the ground with biotic energy with great force. * Shockwave: '''Releases a wave of mass effect fields. * '''Dominate: '''Attacks the mind of the opponent, leaving them under shepard's control for a short time. * '''Reave: '''Absorbs the lifeforce of the opponent. * '''Slam: '''Lifts enemies in the air them slams them with great force. * '''Dark Channel: Plagues enemies with mass effect fields, priming them for biotic combos. * Lash: '''Grabs enemies with a whip-like mass effect field. * '''Flare: '''Focus and expends huge amounts of biotic energy to release a powerful energy blast. '''Tech: * Overload: '''Damages kinetic shields and barriers. * '''Sabotage: '''Overheat enemy weapons and sythetics so they can no longer fire. * '''AI Hacking: '''Hacks VI and AI to fight for Shepard. * '''Damping: '''Temporarily disables enemy's biotic/tech abilites for a short time. * '''Neural Shock: '''Zaps enemies with electricity. * '''Shield Boost: '''Restore one's shields immediately, even when under fire. * '''Combat Drone: '''Releases a combat drone. * '''Defense Drone: '''Releases a defense drone. * '''Incinerate: '''Burns through armor with a fiery blast. * '''Cyro Blast: '''Freezes enemies with a blast of ice. * '''Sentry Turret: '''Creates a sentry turret to fight for Shepard. * '''Tactical Cloak: '''Temporarily turn invisible. * '''Tech Armor: '''Summons a suit of armor that can stun nearby enemies. * '''Defense Matrix: '''Forfify one's defenses, increasing damage resistance. * '''Decoy: '''Releases a copy of oneself to distract enemies. * '''Energy Drain: '''Drain the strength of the enemy's shields to strengthen Shepard's shields. '''Heavy Weapons: * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/ML-77_Missile_Launcher ML-77 Missile Launcher] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-100_Grenade_Launcher M-100 Grenade Launcher] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-451_Firestorm M-451 Firestorm] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-490_Blackstorm M-490 Blackstorm] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-622_Avalanche M-622 Avalanche] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-920_Cain M-920 Cain] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_Projector Arc Projector] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Collector_Particle_Beam Collector Particle Beam] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Cobra_Missile_Launcher Cobra Missile Launcher] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Geth_Combat_Software Geth Combat Software] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Geth_Spitfire Geth Spitfire] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-560_Hydra M-560 Hydra] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-597_Ladon M-597 Ladon] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Reaper_Blackstar Reaper Blackstar] * [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Sync_Laser Sync Laser] Feats: *Saved the galaxy by defeating Saran and Sovereign plans to allow the Reaper invasion *Stopped the Collectors by putting a team of highly trained specialists together and surviving a "Suicide Mission" without leaving a single crew member behind *Delayed the Reaper invasion by infiltrating an outpost by his/herself *Defeated the Reapers by pulling various factions together *Defeated a renegade clone of him/herself *Became the #1 fighter in the galaxy (In the Armax Arsenal Arena) *Survived the destruction of the Citadel when it blew up (Whilst remaining on board). Note: This profile covers all Shepard's classes. You should specify what class type Shepard is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Shepard (Shepard with all class abilities). Key: Mass Accelerator Weaponry | Regular Melee | Biotically Enhanced Punches and High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Biotics/Tech Abilities | Heavy Weaponry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Super Soldiers Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9